Bionic Chips
Bionic Chips are microchips in the back of bionic people's neck. A bionic chip gives bionic abilities to the person with the chip installed in their neck. Main Characters With Bionic Chips: Chase Davenport * He has had his powers ever since he was little. * His main power is Super Intelligence. * In Chip Switch he switched his bionic chip so he could have new powers. * In Mission: Space Chase got the new ability to move objects with his mind. Bree Davenport * She's had her bionic ever since she was little. * Her main power is Super Speed. * In Bro Down she got a new bionic power which she can use to manipulate her voice to make it sound exactly like someone else. * In Three Minus Bree she smashed her bionic chip because she felt it was taking over her life. * In Which Father Knows Best, Douglas helps her get her powers back by fixing Donald Davenport's flawed chip design. Adam Davenport * He has had his chip since he was little. * His main power is Super Strength. * In Bionic Showdown he got the new power to create a powerful wave that destroys everything in it's path. * In Sink or Swim he got the new ability to breath underwater. Minor Characters with Bionic Chips: Bionic Soldiers * Although it's never really said, it's assumed that all the soldiers have bionic chips since Krane was controlling them with the triton app. Spin * Spin is one of the Bionic Soldiers. * Spin's main ability it to spin around really fast; fast enough to create holes in the ground as shown in Bionic Rebellion. Bob * Bob is one of the Bionic Soldiers, and his main ability is yet to be reveled. Characters without Bionic Chips: Sebastian Sebastian had a chip but it was removed for good when he was unconscious (Bionic Rebellion) Tank Tank Had a Bionic Chip, though it was removed along with Sebastian's and Lexi's. Lexi Lexi had a chip but it was removed along with Sebastian's and Tank's. Victor Krane It is unknown if Victor Krane has a bionic chip at all, but he was only a normal human before becoming Douglas's partner. * His face is shown to have bionic components * In "Taken" Douglas says Krane is "implanting" himself with bionics that Douglas never even thought possible, but he never actually says weather or not Krane is implanting them onto a chip. * In "You Posted What?!" Douglas hands Agent Graham hand-cuffs that have "bionic signal interrupters" although it is not specifically noted that they're bionic chip interrupters. * Also in "You Posted What?!" Krane mentions he has updated Douglas's triton app so he can control S-1's powers "from my brain", which might be the strongest proof for Krane not having a chip because an obvious statement would be; "directly from my chip". * At the end of that same episode, Krane and S-1 are trapped in a cage just like the one Douglas trapped Adam, Bree, and Chase in in "Bionic Showdown" and there he said they interrupt "the bionic signals from your chips" it might work for holding someone without a chip. Leo Dooley Leo Dooley does not have a bionic chip, because Douglas fixed his arm with bionic components. * In "You Posted What?!" Douglas gives Leo bionics when his arm gets smashed by a support beam. * All of Leo's powers are used through his right arm. * Leo's arm can still function normally, even with the bionic abilities disabled. Quotes: * "Well it wasn't easy! You have to attach bionics to muscle and, well...."-Douglas * "Being bionic is ruining my life!"-Bree * "How about for my birthday you give me a bionic ability?"-Leo * "Did someone give my son BIONICS?!"-Tasha * "You want to know what would be cool? If you took out your chips and switched your abilities."-Leo * "Surprise, I'm bionic."-Marcus Category:Bionic Category:Bionic Abilities Category:Lab Rats Category:Article stubs Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages